List of Teams
the name of the user who owns the team is next to the list of members, so if you want to fill vacancies please ask! Beacon Academy (17) First Year Teams (5) #Team AWSM ("awesome") - This team is led by Amethyst Westbrook '''and also consists of '''Wyn Lui, Stella Fairgrieve, and TBD. #Team CNMN ("cinnamon") - This team is led by TBD and also consists of Nero Rossi, TBD, and TBD. #Team CPPR ("copper") - This team is led by Cerise Lichtenburg, and also consists of TBD, Pepper Broderick '''and '''TBD. #Team CHLT ("chocolate") - This team is led by Cocoa Winderfly and also consists of TBD, TBD and TBD. #Team DEAD ("dead") - This team is led by TBD and also consists of TBD, Anubis Rose, and TBD. Second Year Teams (3) #Team CHLC ("chalice") - This team is led by Chelsea Conrad, and also consists of TBD, TBD and TBD. #Team HLTR ("heliotrope") - This team is led by Hyacinth Lantana '''and also consists of '''Lazuli Lantana, Tourmaline Kinevart '''and '''TBD. #Team SLVR ("silver") - This team is led by Sylver Shayde and also consists of Lunar Shayde, Vienna Bianchi, and TBD. Third Year Teams (3) #Team COCO ("cocoa") - This team is led by TBD and also consists of Oxycodine Baker, tbd, and TBD. #Team AMBR ("amber") - This team is led by Azure Holland and also consists of TBD, TBD and TBD. #Team PAYN ("pain") - This team is led by Pichu Aello and also consists of TBD, TBD, and TBD. Fourth Year Teams (1) #Team NUDE ("nude") - This team is led by TBD and also consists of TBD, TBD, and Emric Ryu. Graduate Teams (4) #Team MSTC ("mystic") - This team is led by Mauve Kruczynski '''and also consists of '''Shade McAlister, Thomas Flint and TBD. #Team MRLD ("emerald") - This team is led by TBD and also consists of TBD, Leo Kim, and TBD. #Team LZLI ("lazuli") - This team is led by Loden Rhee and also consists of TBD, TBD, and TBD. #Team PRDT ("peridot") This team is led by TBD and also consists of TBD, TBD, and TBD. Atlas Academy (6) First Year Teams (1) #Team OPEL ("opal") - This team is led by Olive Yi '''and also consists of '''Pyro Mania, Ebony Liang '''and '''Lumi Jokinen. Second Year Teams (2) #Team VMLO ("vermilion") - This team is led by Valentina Willow '''and also consists of '''Malia Sakellarios, Lillian Ayers '''and '''Owen Connor. #Team AZLA ("azalea") - This team is led by Abilene Adaway and also consists of TBD, TBD, and TBD. Third Year Teams (1) # Team PSCH ("pistachio") - This team is led by TBD '''and also consists of '''TBD, Carolina Honeychurch, and TBD. Fourth Year Teams (1) #Team MAVE ("maverick") - This team is led by TBD and also consists of Aris Sakellarios, TBD and TBD. Graduate Teams #Team FLAM ("flame") - This team is led by TBD and also consists of Lightning McLaren, TBD and TBD. #Team BBLS ("bubbles") - This team is led by Blanche Beilschmidt and also consists of Marcus Bloodstone, TBD and Saffron Montcroix. Shade Academy (4) First Year Teams #Team MRBL ("marble") - This team is led by Marble Zeppelin, and also consists of TBD, TBD and TBD. Graduate Teams #Team CMSM ("crimson") - This team is led by John Carnarvan '''and also consists of '''Victoria Marcano, Sionainn Latimer '''and '''Merisa Mist. #Team TNGR ("tangerine") - This team is led by Thyme Winderfly and also consists of TBD, Ginger Jeo, and TBD. #Team HSPL ("hospital") - This team is led by TBD and also consists of Sage Israel, TBD, and TBD. Haven Academy (1) Graduate Team #Team SPHR ("sapphire") - This team is led by Sakura Kirigiri and includes Phoenix Brand, H''' and '''River Higanbana. Signal Academy (0) Sanctum Academy (0) Atlas Academy (combat school) (0) Second Year Teams *Team WHTE ("white") - This team is led by TBD, and consists of Heather Sakellarios, TBD and TBD. Eden Academy (0) Team Names #Team CRLN #Team ASNC #Team LTHR #Team FSPR #Team DSRT #Team NTLL #Team WNTR #Team DMND #Team LKTR #Team DUST #Team BLGM #Team NVJO #Team FRST #Team BANN #Team GQLD #Team CFLG #Team WZRD #Team BLCK #Team HEAT #Team PPPR #Team SHRK #Team TRMS #Team DEAD #Team PPMT #Team SLTN #Team HMTN #Team IYCE #Team CTRN #Team BSDN #Team KRST #Team BLZZ #Team AQUA #Team GJLB #Team SATN #Team WTHR #Team BONE #Team VIOL #Team BRAS #Team AMZN #Team CYAN #Team SCEA #Team MDNT #Team VRDN #Team SLTE #Team GRYN #Team BZAR #Team MEGN #Team UMBR #Team RTHM #Team SHDW #Team PRPL #Team FIRE #Team VALE #Team CRMN #Team QRTZ #Team SPFM #Team LIVR #Team CLSL #Team MSTD #Team PLDM #Team MOSE #Team JETT #Team HNDW #Team ODIN #Team RVSN #Team SMRK #Team PSTL #Team SCBY #Team MGNT #Team ABRN #Team BLJN #Team KARD #Team SCLT #Team CRNT #Team SINN #Team SDSM #Team KNYT #Team PRSM #Team WEED #Team HART #Team CLRD #Team VLTN #Team HLPF #Team CCUM #Team MCLN #Team COOL #Team VYLT #Team MLCT #Team GRNT #Team RNBW #Team SRBT #Team TMBR #Team TMTO #Team RYVN #Team TNGR #Team CRAL #Team BRGD #Team CLAN #Team PLUM #Team VLVT #Team CRNL #Team MJVE #Team CPRI #Team CKKI #Team HNTR #Team KRME #Team BLSH #Team GMTL #Team ZNWT #Team FTRK #Team AZRE #Team PLNM #Team RGLA #Team HUES #Team MNTS #Team STRM #Team SEAL #Team CRCL #Team SUGA #Team BLSM #Team FRRI #Team MEME #Team JSPR #Team KLDS #Team CMPG #Team VLNT #Team NATR #Team GRMM #Team SLMN #Team AWSM #Team DRGN #Team VNLL #Team GRDN #Team SCNV #Team COLR #Team CRBN #Team PNPL #Team MRTM #Team WYND #Team EGPT #Team DSCO #Team AQMN #Team GRLO #Team CRCS #Team PSTA #Team RWOD #Team BRTN #Team AMRC #Team ONYX #Team TNNT #Team BSQE #Team ALMD #Team ATLC #Team KYLM #Team WTER #Team HELL #Team FLRS #Team CANR #Team RCLW #Team EGLE #Team BRDY #Team DABB #Team VOLT #Team GRDR #Team ORGY #Team JGWR #Team KAKA #Team AGST #Team CHPG #Team SAFN #Team CDMM #Team HEVN #Team TYME Category:Key Lists